rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Rubio Aurella
Rubio Aurella is played by Nef Amata Simul. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Rubio Aurella (demeaningly called “Tito” by his siblings as an insult to his looks and smallness) Species (Human/Faunus/Android. List traits.) Scavenger bird - golden griffon vulture - Bright golden eyes and platinum blond/golden yellow bulky wings with a 21 foot wingspan. Nationality (Remnant) Vacutian Affiliation/Occupation Headmaster at Shade with a vast amount of political knowledge from participating in meetings with Vacuo’s counsel. He’s business savvy as well often completing the brute work when it comes to maintaining his family’s Precious Metal/Metal business but is now moving away from that in order to become a proper headmaster and take the school in the direction he knows his family wants it to go. Semblance "Adaptation" - Fear of threats cause a reaction in his body to attempt to protect itself against the harm, but requires muscle knowledge of the harm and direct anticipation of it. His semblance makes his body transform slightly to acclimate to environmental stimuli, but a major body transformation would be a way to overcompensate. This could also lead to a weakness such as not being able to quickly adapt to an upcoming different threat which could render his transformation useless. Or it could just make him invulnerable for a short amount of time until either a different threat presents itself, Rubio's emotions come into play, aura drainage, etc. He can only transform using physical traits of animals, and it is easier to enhance his current faunus traits or turn into a form that involves an animal close in species to his. Otherwise he runs the potential of overloading his body's ability to adapt within the same scenario (can't activate his semblance again for some time which could be a drawback). Weapon A super computer that analyzes incoming threats in order for Rubio to prepare his semblance ahead of time. It’s calibrated to a gun whose headpiece is adaptable to shoot a lethal .50-caliber bullets, any type of dust bullet, normal bullets or plasma rays. Skills Asshattery, OCD - organization and neatness. Weaknesses Emotion regulation which can affect his semblance and thus, combat ability. Being seen as inferior by his family. Personality Overview When you’re exposed to asshattery and shadiness in its finest constantly… Needless to say you pretty much “adapt” into it. Rubio as a child has always been rather frightened and sensitive. Despite the fact that he’s mostly adapted aw ay from this, he can sometimes show a more childlike aspect to himself in regards to emotional sensitivity and his fears to threats continue to fuel his semblance. Despite all this soft stuff though, Rubio can come off as very snobbish as he condescends people flaunting around his political and wealth superiority in an annoying and obnoxious way. He knows he doesn’t quite meet up to his siblings but the sheer fact that he’s a tier below them is enough to make Rubio very proud of his heritage as he tends to get arrogant and vain. He follows in their political shadiness as well and can sometimes be horrible to a person and shove them around just to show that he can. In a sense this helps him feel important since he has received little confirmation of this. Quirks Says “adaptation” a lot. Voice Slightly deep hispanic-accentuated but not much of an accent voice on the soft side which can get really irritating to listen to when he's being an asshat. Backstory The eldest was glorified. The second surpassed the eldest. But no one ever talked about the youngest. When Rubio was young, he discovered his semblance in the most horrific of ways around the age of 4. Anything he was scared of would cause his body to transform into a terrible monster! The kinds of transformations he underwent varied, but it was as if his body was trying to combat the danger but making him a danger instead! Rubio has pretty much always had an infinite list of fears. Any trigger would cause him to completely change his form to try and defend himself. But physically it was pretty useless. His parents wouldn’t really have it since it wasn’t useful and all it was doing was making a massive ugly display. But if there was anything his parents were good at, it was beating semblance mastering into their children. Eventually Rubio could somewhat control what he turns into and have it appropriately combat real threats such turning metal in order to be impervious to bullets. Yet it was known pretty much from the beginning that Rubio was just going to be one left out, not able to match up to his superior siblings who at their young ages of 14 for Sol and 8 for Crisanta showed intense levels of skill while Rubio didn’t really have all that much to offer in comparison. It honestly wasn’t that Rubio was treated any differently from his two siblings, they were given no parental love but the lack of attention given to Rubio did leave a heavy scar. His adaptation semblance started to take different manifestations, now attempting to combat the psychological distress Rubio underwent. Since crying was seen as “weak”, Rubio adapted to not be able to cry, leaving Rubio to often be a bottled up sad mess. In order to combat this sadness, Rubio adapted to forget all the sad events, but this made Rubio lose track of more than just the sad events, filling in incorrect details when it missed something leading to further frustration on his parent’s parts as not only could Rubio show anything in regards to strength, but intellect as well. Though Sol was a bit of an ass of a brother, often suffering in loneliness and letting his siblings suffer as their parents saw fit, he tried helping his younger brother for once. If he was going to adapt to everything, he was going to adapt incorrectly to a few things, but there were a couple of things he could do to help. For the memory problem, Sol instructed Rubio to just take pictures so that he can look back at them as proof of memories. To the golden eagle brothers, this was their closest and most intimate moment of their entire lives, though to anyone watching it mostly only looked like Sol was giving his brother a snarky comment, like why didn’t you think of this before? No wonder why everyone thinks you’re hopeless. Rubio picked up this habit which became a big comfort to him, over time growing a large number of albums. Most of his life was relatively uneventful in all actuality, all of his turmoil really just ended with the whole pictures suggestion around the time Rubio was 12. From then on, he really wasn’t all that special. Meanwhile Sol literally conquered all of Vacuo through intense negotiations with Atlas who was once seen as the Supreme overlord of all kingdoms by expanding his family’s Aurella Diamond Company to take over all forms of metals and precious metals, Rubio just studied at a slow and average pace. Meanwhile Crisanta made the Aurella Company officially head of the counsel in Vacuo with a secured political spot for herself, now ending Atlas rule over the kingdoms, bringing Vacuo with metals and Mistral on par with their nonrenewable resource industry creating a just and secure world with three strong sources of strength rather than one tyranny overload of power, Rubio just practiced flying acrobats and mastering his semblance to fully control his form during his transformations so he would be less hideous. Sure Sol may have retired in his old age to be a normal professor and sure Crisanta was as shady as they come, even for the Aurella family, but they were huge in comparison to Rubio who went through schooling (even if it was a prestigious school) at a slower and just average rate and did not have much eventful occurrences in his life. He reached an experienced huntsman level significantly later in age than his siblings. He wasn’t all that bad though. As a huntsman in training and normal huntsman, Rubio was able to be a bit of a physical force of help to most nations, being able to extreme environments due to his uncanny ability to adapt. But this was all just dirty work and meaningless to the Aurella family. Rubio attended meetings and could honestly fair average in political agendas, but compared to his siblings, this was close to nothing and it was rather shameful honestly. Rubio was passed the age of feeling depressed over all of this and instead became motivated to show his worth in some way. He took his time, so now he had to show what all that was worth. In no less than an hour from fully obtaining his Ph. D., he became a professor at the most prestigious combat school in Vacuo, Shade and an in no less than half an hour from that instantly became the headmaster. He thought moving into the combat schooling aspect of politics would be interesting and unique from his siblings. The next generation was the future after all and this way, he could begin to shape the future, one student at a time! Honestly, the Aurella family weren’t all that impressed. They could have easily just hired any old fool who would listen to them to be headmaster. But, they may as well just let him stay there honestly as there was no harm in it and he was being put to much better use as a figurehead. Rubio has worked there for quite a bit honestly but is starting to take things in a new direction, he has great visions for the school and a great deal of political background. Additional Notes Rubio is even across the board in stats because he wants each aspect of himself to be equal and able to adapt. Never quite letting go of Sol’s advice, Rubio actually forms an unhealthy obsession with taking pictures all the time and sees them as very precious, the physical manifestation of his memory. Even though his time period of memory difficulty was likely to be only a temporary child thing during mental confusion over his semblance, he still finds it absolutely necessary to capture the moments of his life through pictures and stores everything away neatly and labels so that they can easily be accessed again. Since doesn’t want to be seen taking pictures all the time, he configures a regular monocle to be able to take pictures as if it were a very small computer but with one purpose. He just needs to tap the side to take the picture and it will be stored on his personal laptop and it only looks like he’s adjusting his monocle. Gallery Rubio Aurella.jpg Rubio Aurella 2.jpg Rubio Color.png Category:Characters